


love bites (and bee stings)

by Kaelyn92



Category: RWBY
Genre: Biting, F/F, First Time, Kink Discovery, Smut, but it's also soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaelyn92/pseuds/Kaelyn92
Summary: Yang comes to terms with the fact she is in fact a masochist.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 139





	love bites (and bee stings)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt based: "Yang and Blake having sex for the first time and Yang finds out that Blake bites during sex. How do they react?"
> 
> from @alle1304's post on twitter: https://tinyurl.com/yy2awfsg

Yang didn't know why she was so nervous. 

She swallowed hard and her palms became moist with sweat as her heart rate picked up speed. She was _nervous_.

After all the adversities her and Blake had gone through and the years of pinning--one would've thought Yang Xiao Long would be ecstatic to see her partner in nothing but her cute matching black lace underwear and bra. 

She felt like time slowed, or even came to a complete halt as she took in the sight before her. Pupils dilating with want and _need_ as her eyes traveled the distance up her long legs to her perfect hips. Her eyes lingered on the cross shaped scar over her left hip bone before continuing their journey up her torso, admiring her perfect breast. She imagined how they'd feel in her hands, how Blake would react to her touch. 

Yang flushed slightly and gulped, eyes raising up to meet Blake's and nearly choked at the gleam in Blake’s amber eyes, dancing with amusement.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

Yang laughed nervously and coughed. "Not yet." She muttered before she could stop herself and immediately felt her face heat up. "I-I mean…" Yang stammered, hand disappearing into her hair as she rubbed her neck, sheepish smile on her face.

Blake raised an eyebrow at her, the corners of her mouth curving into an amused yet seductive smirk. "Come here." Blake beckoned her over with a curl of her finger.

Yang swallowed again and stiffly shuffled closer to her partner. Her cheeks burned as Blake laughed at her. " _Relax_. You don't need to be so nervous." She chided her, hand coming to rest on her cheek. Her smile softened and she leaned in to plant a light kiss to her lips. "It's just me." She whispered against her lips before capturing them in her own again for a slow, tender kiss.

It was amazing how easily those three simple words did put Yang at ease. All at once, her whole body relaxed as she melted into the kiss. Her hands came to rest at her girlfriend’s hips, metal thumb brushing against raised skin. Blake pulled from the kiss and Yang lowered her head to rest her forehead against Blake's. "I love you." Yang muttered and it was Blake's turn to blush.

"I love you too." She whispered back, slipping her arms around Yang's neck. Yang smiled, a hand coming around to rest at the small of her back to pull her closer and draw her into another slow yet heated kiss.

Blake made a soft, pleased noise into the kiss. A hand curling around her neck, pulling her closer, deepening the kiss more. There was a need and desperation there as Blake nipped at her lip. Heat pooled between Yang's legs as the kiss became more eager and Blake's tongue swiped out over her bottom lip, demanding entrance.

Yang pulled back slightly, breath coming out in soft pants and Blake leaned in, chasing her lips. She sighed against Yang’s lips before her eyes fluttered open, half lidded staring into lilac. "Yang…" It was half between a moan and a whine. Goosebumps exploded out across Yang’s skin as a shiver ran down her back.

Then it was a rushed frenzy as Yang kissed Blake, passionate and sloppy as Blake was pulling at Yang’s clothes. She tugged the garments loose and pushed them off her between rushed, heated kisses until Yang was mirroring her, clad in only her bra and underwear. 

They separated momentarily to breath and Blake admired her girlfriend, openly ogling with a pleased and hungry smirk on her lips. Her tongue darted out, wetting her own lips before her eyes snapped up to meet Yang’s. 

It was then the nerves suddenly returned in full force. Her heart beat accelerated, thumping loud against her rib cage, threatening to break free. She gulped, aware her throat was suddenly dry and she shifted awkwardly. 

Yang wouldn’t consider herself a shy person. She'd always been rather confident in her body in fact, and didn't mind dressing to show off her assets…

But something about the way Blake looked at her, pupils blown and lips trapped between her teeth that made Yang feel like covering up and shying away. 

It was downright predatory and Yang was her willing prey. 

Blake however wasn't shy as reached out to touch Yang's abs, tracing the muscles with her fingers. Yang giggled softly, half because _of course_ her abs were the first thing Blake would go for and half because her light touch tickled slightly. 

A light blush bloomed across Blake's cheeks and a nervous giggle escaped her lips. " _What?_ " She punctuated, accusatory.

"Nothing!" Yang couldn't help but grin. 

Blake's eyes narrowed at her and Yang only grinned innocently. Blake must have decided to wipe that grin off her face for she suddenly lunged forward and captured Yang's lips in her own. Yang moaned into the kiss as Blake tugged her closer and kissed her fiercely, teeth catching on her lower lip insistently. 

Soon they guided each other back to their bed, crashing down on top of the covers together, giggling softly against each other’s lips. Yang pulled away to look down at Blake, both their cheeks flushed and breath coming out in soft puffs. "You're really sure about this?" Yang asked, her fingers tentatively trailing down Blake’s side, coming to rest at her waist.

Blake shivered at Yang's touch, her back arching ever so slightly and Yang could visibly see her swallow before she opened her mouth to reply. "I'm sure." She reached up to cup Yang's face and smiled at her softly. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life." She whispered.

Yang felt tears prick at the corner of her eyes and instead of answering she leaned down to capture Blake's lips in her own again. Blake hummed softly against Yang's lips and drew her in closer, arms wrapping around her neck, fingers tangling into her her long blonde curls. 

Emboldened, Yang slide her hand down along Blake's thigh enjoying the way Blake's body responded to her by lifting into her touch and spreading her legs slightly. 

Yang hesitated for a beat, flitting her fingers along her inner thigh before stopping short of her core. Blake's hips lifted slightly, trying to chase the phantom sensation of Yang's fingers. "Y-Yang, please…" Blake _begged_ as she pulled away from her lips.

This was all the encouragement Yang needed as she slipped her fingers up to her core, dipping between her folds and feeling just how wet, Blake was. Blake let out a gasp and arched her back more, hips canting as she tried to meet Yang’s fingers and guide them where she wanted them most. Yang blushed as she watched her lover unravel before, propping herself up on her elbow admiring her lover as she tilted her head back and moaned. Yang took this as an advantage to kiss along the column of her throat, she felt Blake’s moans reverberate against her lips more than she heard them. 

Blake’s hips rocked against Yang’s hand as she continued to work her fingers between Blake's legs, enjoying the way her moans became louder and how she gasped softly when Yang hit a particularly sensitive spot. 

Blake gripped at Yang's hair and tugged slightly, ripping a deep groan out of Yang. She rubbed Blake harder making the girl below her moan louder before slipping a couple fingers easily inside her. A guttural moan left Blake's lips and Yang felt heat spread across her face and down her neck and between her legs. 

Yang pulled away from Blake’s neck and leaned back a little to watch the way Blake lifted and rolled her hips into her hand, meeting her gentle thrust. Marveling in the way her subtle abs flexed and the light sheen of sweat glisten along her skin.

Compulsion took hold of Yang as the urge to lick that sweat off her skin became too much to resist. Blake's back arched as Yang's tongue swiped along the valley of her navel and up to the peaks of her breast where she took her time in lavishing them one at a time. 

Yang was rewarded with fingers tangling into her hair tighter and blunt nails digging crescent shapes into her shoulder blade. Yang let out a soft moan of her own, completely unbothered (and even enjoying) the slight sting of pain in her scalp and shoulder. 

"Y- _Yang_ …!" Blake gasped, her hips bucked involuntarily and her breathing increased and Yang could tell she was getting close. She sped up her fingers, thrusting them into her lover harder and groaned as Blake tugged at her hair, guiding her up to a rough and desperate kiss. 

Yang returned the kiss with vigor, their lips awkwardly mushing together and teeth clashing between Blake's heavy pants and moans. Blake bent a knee, finding her footing to lift her hips off the bed more, a low whimper leaving her lips. Yang pressed their lips together again, wanting to drink up Blake's sounds of passion. 

However Yang found a gasp leaving her own lips as Blake's teeth captured Yang's lower lip and bit down. Yang groaned and tasted the coppery metalic taste of blood on her lips as she pulled from the kiss and swiped her own tongue out over her lips to soothe the bite. 

Needing an anchor to steady her as she rode through the first waves of her climax, Blake gripped tightly at Yang with both hands, her thighs closing around her hand as Yang curled her fingers. Yang heard the soft curse leave Blake's lips before Blake buried her face into her neck and bit down at the soft flesh between her neck and shoulder. 

_Oh_.

Yang couldn't stop the moan that left her lips and the way her hips twitched and she could feel her own obvious arousal as wetness dripping down her thighs. Yang became hyper aware of just how turned on she was. 

Her fingers slid in and out of Blake easily, noisily and suddenly all at once, Yang felt Blake's whole body stiffen as she tightened and spasmed around her fingers as she reached her climax. 

"Yang!" Blake cried out and bit down on Yang's shoulder. Yang groaned in pleasure and continued pumping her fingers inside her girlfriend, helping Blake ride out her climax and slowed as she came down from her high before pulling her fingers away completely and sat up to look down at her.

Yang stared admiring her handy work. Her partner's skin flushed from exertion as she laid under her trying to catch her breath. After a while, Blake's eyes opened and she smiled up at Yang, reaching out to cup her face in her hands and pull her down into a soft and tender kiss. 

Yang melted into the kiss and laid on top of her, as Blake’s arms came to wrap around her neck. Yang slipped her arms around under her, pulling her closer against her own body, melding them closer together, their bodies molding perfectly against each other.

Blake made a low, moan like noise in the back of her throat and tilted her head to deepen the kiss. Yang sighed into the kiss, content and when Blake pulled away she couldn't help but whimper at the loss.

Blake giggled softly and lightly ran her thumb over Yang's bottom lip, red and swollen from Blake’s rough treatment. "Sorry, I bit you a little too hard." She didn’t look at all sorry as a coy smile pulled at her lips. "Though…" She trailed off, fingers sliding along her skin touching the bite marks left on her shoulder. "Your reaction suggest you don't seem to mind too much." 

Yang shivered as her fingers brushed against the sensitive and bruised skin and a blush bloomed across her face, bright crimson. "W-What gave you that idea?" She sputtered and Blake only stuck her tongue out at her, the perfect picture of arrogance. 

Yang huffed, giving in. "F-Fine, _maybe_ I enjoyed it a _little_." She mumbled, looking away from Blake's smug gaze. 

"A little, hm?" Blake sat up, pushing herself into Yang's space and brought her lips Yang's neck and bit down without warning.

Yang gasped, hand flying to thread her fingers tightly in Blake's silken hair. She could feel Blake smirk against her skin as she began to suck on the spot she bit. Yang moaned at the sensation and tightened her grip in Blake's hair. "B-Blake…" She whimpered, all too aware again of the wetness between her own legs and how keyed up she was.

Blake’s licked up the side of Yang’s neck pausing to nip at her jaw, earning her another moan as Yang shifted helplessly turned on, she was at Blake’s complete mercy. Blake lightly bit her earlobe and gave it a playful tug before pressing her lips against the shell of Yang’s ear. “Let me take care of you now, sunshine.” A shudder racked Yang’s body and soon she found her back hitting the mattress and Blake descending down on her, leaving opened mouth kisses and love bites all along her skin as she made her way down between her legs.

\---

The next morning while Yang was getting dress she caught site of herself in their full length mirror and a deep flush spread across her cheeks as she saw the bite marks and hickeys on full display. Her eyes scanned over herself in the mirror, mapping out the marks left on her body all along her neck and shoulders littering down her arms and even speckling across her torso. 

She found herself pausing with her shirt half pulled on over her arms as she just stared, images of last night flashing through her mind a pleasant warmth spreading throughout her body. 

She swallowed, shaking herself out of her stupor only to catch Blake’s reflection in the mirror. She had pulled on one of Yang’s button up shirts, a mug of tea in hand. Yang could only stare, admiring her, a dump smile on her face as she took a sip from the mug.

Blake side eyed Yang and their eyes met in the mirror--A blush immediately bloomed across her cheeks and Blake’s lips curled around the edge of the mug into a smug smile.

Yang was screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> @nammy_namnam69 on twitter drew a piece based on this prompt as well! which is what inspired the ending aftermath scene https://tinyurl.com/yxflefbs


End file.
